marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Thor: At the Gates of Valhalla Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Nick Derington | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I just wish we could've told her. About what's coming. About the War of the Realms. | Speaker = Frigg | StoryTitle1 = The Tomorrow Girls | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Jen Bartel | Inker1_1 = Jen Bartel | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed Trolls Other Characters: * * * * * * * Final Host of Dark Celestials * ** ** * Ghost Rider's new mammoth * First Celestial Host * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Races and Species: * * Trolls * * * * * * * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********* Midtown ********** *********** ************ ********** *** **** ***** Weapons Hall *** ** *** **** ***** ***** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * Old Smoke Rock * * * * * * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = The Lord of the Realms | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Ramón Pérez | Inker2_1 = Ramón Pérez | Colourist2_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Fire Goblin army * troops Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed Dwarves * Draugr army * * Numerous unnamed Vanir Other Characters: * Fangrot Family ** ** Verner's eldest son ** Numerous unnamed others * Blisterlick Family ** Unnamed son ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * Asgardians Healers * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ** *** *** *** **** ***** **** ** ** *** **** ** *** *** ** *** **** ** ** *** ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ********** Items: * * * * * arm prosthesis Events: * War of the Realms | Solicit = THE LAST GOODBYE! “The Death of the Mighty Thor” has come and gone. But Jane Foster’s power to inspire lives on — even in the far future! Don’t miss the tribute to Jason Aaron’s epic tale of Thor and the mighty hammer Mjolnir, drawn by rising star Jen Bartel! And with or without a Thor, the War of Realms continues. As Malekith’s power grows, the realms will fall — and who is left to stop him? Eisner Award–winning artist Ramón Pérez kicks off the next stage of Jason Aaron’s ongoing saga. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:War of the Realms Category:Digital Comic Code included